Fates cruel hand
by 01wing
Summary: The world hated him. No, no, such a big thing as the world couldn’t possible hate one person. AU, Slash.


~*~*~ Hello! This is my first story in a very long time. I've been extremely busy with school and really neglected my writing. Sorry to everyone that may have read some of the older stories, I lost interest and dedication so they slipped through the cracks. I'm going to try and write more and make an effort to update regularly, so here goes! Also I will most likely need a beta someday, but I'll ponder that idea latter! Enjoy!

I don't own Gundam Wing and never will. I make no profit off this fiction and never intend to.

Warnings: AU. **Slash in the future!**

The world hated him. No, no, such a big thing as the world couldn't possible hate one person. Maybe something smaller hated him, not less important, just smaller. Nature or life itself, that seemed plausible. For in hindsight was it not nature or life that got him into this mess in the first place? Or could it simply be boiled down to fate?

No Heero would not willingly accept this as his fate. Maybe he was over reacting, maybe. Why did people have to go to such extremes? Was it not possible to just bounce back from a rejection as if nothing happened? For once again it was rejection that got him into this situation, along with his screwed up life. Heero was grumpily content to mope about his life for as long as he could before it was changed forever (more then it already was.) but were would that leave you? Unknowing and confused as to the story. So we will start at the begining, when a young witch named Relean came to the small town off Llahs.

~*~*~*~

Llahs was a small quiet town unaffected by the larger cities and villages only a days travel away. Life was simple, dad went to work, mom stayed home and feed the children, and the children ran around like locusts having the time of their lives. No one worried about money or war, for the governing lord of the town was considered a saint in the town folks eyes.

Lord Gjul was a proud stout man, one bad eye hung low on the left side of his face along with a scraggily beard tinged with grey. He hadn't always had a easy life, going to war a century ago when he was but a young boy, consequently causing the injury to his eye. His father was a well sought out merchant from many countries selling goods that could only be attained from traveling far and resting few. The rich and lazy paid highly for his goods; herbs, furs, medicines and tools. He made a good living and had a large amount of money stored up for his son once he passed.

The Lord served many years in the army, raising in rank and popularity. Once his father past he had enough money to be considered a noble (or at least good enough to be noticed) He was put in charge of a small town were men and women of the war were settling. The thought possess behind this was "What better to have govern a war survivor town, then someone from the war." In turn the citizens respected him, and he respected them. Taxes in Llahs was the lowest in the country, crime was non existent and none of the ever popular rebel rise against the nobles the even considered. Llahs was peaceful, the wind blew through the trees without a care in the world, whisking through the town bringing news of a traveling witch.

When a witch was said to arrive in the small town of Llahs the town was in an uproar. Everyone from young to old gathered the sick, dieing or infertile to make and appearance before her. For witches had powers, they could heal and cure that which us normal folk could never dream of. Witches that traveled from town to town performing great feats, always in an attempt to help the city folks. Some witches were hired by the lords of the land to help there town folk, or for personal means, but once in a blue moon a witch would come because their crystals and balls told them too. Not all witches were good, but the town folk did not worry about that, the witches that were evil and spoke in riddles stayed far up in the mountains looking down on all the land, rarely coming near.

This witch which went by the name Relean sat in town square and blessed the town with all her powers. Healing children, elderly, dieing and sick. For she had heard of the peaceful town of Llahs and a force within her urged her to come, for witches learn at a young age to comply.

Fate was at work that day. In the middle of blessing a young woman who was unable to conceive a child, she spotted a young man. Hair as brown as freshly turned soil, sharp defined features and soul retching ocean tossed eyes. He was handsome to anyone, female or male, but to a young precautious witch he was her ideal. He would be hers, she had powers and abilities that would make it so.

~*~*~*

Heero Yuy was never interested in girls, or anyone for that matter. His family had passed away when he was still an infant, his life full of work and perseverance, no time for trivial things such as love and lust. He would not deny that the young witch was attractive, but in spite of her long hair and supple breasts she offered no appeal to him other then hindrance.

Wood needed to be chopped for the small fire in his cabin, so he walked away from the gathering in the center of town to continue his daily work.

~*~*~*

"Hi, I'm Relean"

A voice that sounded to happy for the mood I was in said. I continued to chop, she was an annoyance that would soon be gone if I continued to ignore. I had been harassed so many times, this time I would make and example.

"What's your name?"

She stood beside the pile of wood I was chopping, unable to ignore her I looked up. She was standing hands clasped in front of her giving me a smile so large I thought her teeth must reach all the way to her ears. I glared. She flinched. I thought she got the point.

"So, how are you?"

Apparently not.

"What do you want?" It came out gruffly, gruffer then I intentionally meant it to.

"Well I wanted to see if you were interest-"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer." I gave her another fleeting glance then went back to copping, hoping she would see I was uninterested.

"I thought that we could get to know one another. I saw you watching in town and thought maybe we could talk"

"You seem to thing a lot about nothing. I'm not interested in you-"

"But'"

"I'm not interested in you, I WILL NEVER BE INTRESED IN YOU" 

I had to say if slowly and loudly in hope of penetrated her thick head. Tears started to well up in her eyes the occasional bit of moisture gathered together more and a river was soon running down her cheeks. She looked devastated, but that look slowly turned to anger and before she could spit out a reply just as hurtful as mine her face changed into something sinister. An evil glint in the watery orbs, slightly upturned lips in a dastardly smirk.

"Alright then Heero Yuy, I understand. But understand this no one will ever be interested in you once I am done!"

She proclaimed strongly pointing a figure at my chest. Her eyes were blazing in anger and brow furled in spite.

Maybe I should have been worried as she picked up the sides of her robes and stormed away. Maybe I should have been worried when in the night I smelt the burning of tree pine and fish scales. But I didn't start worrying until a pain I had never felt before ran through my body and change me forever. Then, I started to worry.

~*~*~*

Chirp

Chirp

Chirp

The sound of the birds outside my window sounded to loud. I could hear the bed squeak, the fabric rubbing against the box spring, the branches of the apple tree swaying in the wind. Things I could never hear if I tried, I suddenly could without. My body ached, tingles of cold traveled across my skin causing shivers that I didn't feel. I felt weak, tired, and lifeless. I couldn't open my eyes if I tried. It would be so much easier to sleep.

The sun was too warm. The blinds to the window was open and shinning on my face, it was so hot it almost burned. I realized that wasn't right as well since it was the chilly morning of spring and I had never once been this warm.

Something tickled my face, I was too weak to reach up to swat it away so I pealed my eyes open slowly. A soft fluff of cotton rested on my nose, how it got there I wasn't sure. I tried to toss my head to get it off but my body was still to weak, I opened my mouth to try and twitch it off… and then I noticed it.

I had fangs.

Not simply eye teeth that felt sharp but fangs. Full blown fucking bite your arm off fangs.

I know realized were the fluff of cotton came from, I hate claws as well as fangs!

Sometime in the night I had clawed the bedding open, the cotton was floating out like a miniature volcano. I had a tail, I had paws, I had large pointy ears on the top of my head

I was a Cat, not a simple house cat but a hug panther. The size I was as a human had transferred to the size I was now. I was large, not something easy to hide from the villagers. Fur covered my whole body, fur as pure as freshly fallen snow, blue eyes standing out shockingly.

I was weak, I couldn't move, I stared at my body for so long my neck was getting a chink. After what felt like hours I came to the conclusion that I had to leave. If any of the town folks came over and saw me a riot would be risen.

My feet, paws, were clumsy, I swayed like a drunken teenager.

I had to get out of here and find a way to fix however this happened. And I knew exactly how this happened it involved a hormonal witch that just couldn't take no for an answer.

Thud

I flopped onto the floor when trying to rise.

Thump

I ricocheted off the desk.

Smack

I face planted into the ground descending the stairs.

I hobbled as fast as I could into the safety of the forest nearby hoping that no one saw a giant white cat leave my cottage.

At that moment in time I knew that I was hated, I didn't know what, but something. Only latter in time would I realize that it was the world itself that had it in for me.

~*~*~*

In the past few hours I started to realise something that should have been completely obvious to anyone, but suddenly became startlingly important to me at this very moment.

When people see a giant white panther about five feet long with a tail half its body length attempting to be sneaky in the woods they don't just look away and pretend nothing happened.

Sure they scream and run in terror, but eventually they being to plan and scheme.

~*~*~*

It has been three days since Heero mysteriously became a panther, but things were starting to look up.

Relean had not been spotted since the day she was rejected.

Heero would quietly trot around the forest, sniffing and chewing on various plants. Pouncing on leaves like a new born kitten tail high in the air, whiskers bushed out in excitement. He even managed to catch a rabbit or two and lay down underneath a tree licking his paws contently proud of his accomplishment.

Heero was even beginning to think that maybe being a panther really wasn't so bad. Sure his life wasn't bad in the town of Llah's but he was adapting to this new life. He had freedom he never thought he have wanted before.

There is a sense of power and unity with the world when he ran as fast as possible. Ears pined back fur slick from the perspiration on the leaves, claws flicking up pebbles of dirt.

A tail was a wonderful thing, and it being so wonderful deserved to be licked thrice each day. Heero was content with his new life, so content that he didn't really care if he ever say another person again.

Fate hated him though. So after Heero because accustom to his life, fate decided to change it once again.

~*~*~*

Margie Scott was a gentle elderly woman who worked very hard for the majority of her life. Everyday at four o' clock she would call her oldest son Rolun over to ask him how his marriage to his wife was.

Rolun and his wife had a very good relationship, one that Margie made her business to keep that way. So every day he would come over for apple pie and a lecture about how to treat a woman right. Everyday she would walk out to her apple tree and pick the apples fresh, because her boy deserved only the best and freshest apples.

"Rolun! Rolun get over here this instant!"

"What is it ma?"

"Hush or your going to scare it away!"

"What do you mean hush! You're the one who is yelling in the first place"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me boy! And bring your gun!"

"My gun ma? What the hell do I need my gun for?"

"Just do it and hurry the blazes up!"

"Senile old woman that's what she is" Rolun muttered to himself, but grabbed him gun from the shelf.

"Come on"

His mother grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the street and behind the old family house his mom lived in. Like any good son Rolun didn't ask why him mom was quietly leading him to the back of the house, he just followed obediently.

"Holy shit"

A beast Rolun could never in his wildest dream think of was sitting underneath his mothers apple tree.

The cat must have been five feet long, the tail three feet at least. A head as big as his with a stout muzzle with long whiskers. The cat was lean and sleek almost small for something that looked so powerful and majestic. Fur so white it was almost blinding to look at.

The cat was stretched forwards on its hind legs one front paw resting against the trunk of the tree, while the other batted apples from the branches.

Unaware that a Rolun had raised him gun to eye level and was about to pull the trigger.

~*~*~*

"No that's way to much"

"The deposit is thirty percent of the Auction price, if you cant pay it you cant auction anything"

"Yes but you said yourself that it would sell for ten times the starting price at least"

"Yes but you still have to pay it"

"Cant I just pay it back after the auction"

"Sorry kid it the rules. You better make up your mind the next slot up it yours"

I faintly heard the clinking of gold and suddenly I was shifting. A flash bright white lights bombarded me and I winced back at the severity of it.

I was on a stage. I was in a cage. I was on an auction platform. I was so very screwed.

"The bidding starts at 1 thousand gold pieces do I hear 150"

The man beside me, the auctioneer I assumed, was an ugly ghoul of a man. And no I was not only thinking that because I was bias. He was tall in height and width, with greasy blond hair and a hideous yellow shirt that had stains on it I didn't want to think about. He was talking to a crowd of people who were all looking at me, and I couldn't hide.

The only defence I had was to pin my ears back and give the best cat glare I could. Which I didn't think worked because the bidding only went higher and higher. Eventually the bidding stood still at and even eleven thousand gold pieces, Margie and Rolun almost had a heart attack on the side of the auction block.

Ghoul man started to count down… my life was ticking away with every word from him fat purple lips

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Sold to the Gentleman in the front for Elev-

"I bid twenty thousand"

Margie fainted, I heard the thud. I squinted my eyes against the harsh lights of the auction house and peered to the back of the room where the mysterious figure was standing.

Ghoul was finishing off the final count down again. I paid no mind.

The man in the back was dressed in black robes, face unseen except for a flash of shinning violet eyes. Whatever I had thought of could never compare to this. Maybe I foolishly thought I could escape from my new owner, maybe even kill them. Whatever the case I sure as hell wasn't going to be a caged pet for some noble. But he, he changed it.

No one saw his face but everyone knew who he was, only one person wares robes embroidered with a gold scythe.

The world hated him. No, no Nature or life itself, that seemed plausible. For in hindsight was it not nature or life that got him into this mess in the first place, that got him sold to the gold of death.

~*~*If you liked it review please! If not, well, tell me too so I can go into hiding, lol!~*~*


End file.
